


Two Doctors and a Nurse

by lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)



Series: 2 Doctors & a Nurse [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Multi, Self-cest, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory comes back from visiting his dad to find his Doctors missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Doctors and a Nurse

He really should have expected it by now, but coming back to a messy console room always pulled an exasperated sigh from Rory Williams. Trust the Doctors to be Tasmanian devils when left alone long enough, always zipping about like some bad omen was chasing them.  
Still, as Rory made his way to their bedroom -who knows where it could be- he couldn't help but wonder where his Doctors were.  
Briefly, he toyed with the notion that they were shagging somewhere without him, but quickly discarded that notion. Neither Doctor would do anything of the sort without Rory giving the ok. As the one human in their Triangle of Love -as Eleven had so called it- Rory's wants and needs were placed above all else despite his protests.  
So, to come back from visiting his dad without either Doctor immediately greeting him put Rory on alert. He could try and communicate with one of them telepathically, but Rory always got a migraine from it and so only used it as a last resort.  
As he entered the library, he found his Doctors in a heap on the floor. They were curled up against each other in front of the fireplace, blankets and pillows under them to make a sort of nest, and an open book on Eleven's lap.  
The scene made Rory smile and his annoyance at the messy console room evaporate. Eleven must have been reading to Ten, who like Rory loved to have the older Doctor read to him, and they both fell asleep.  
He didn't want to disturb them, but Rory had to let them know that he was back without disaster.  
Rory took off his boots and crept over to them and whispered in broken Gallifreyan in what he hoped equated to "wake up, my loves."  
Ten was the first to open his eyes, the warm brown lighting up as they see Rory.  
The younger Doctor murmured Rory's Gallifreyan nickname, which roughly translated to "kind soul," before leaning up gently to peck the nurse's lips.  
Eleven woke up then and his vibrant green eyes shone brilliantly as he sat up and kissed Rory with the same gentleness as Ten. He then called Rory by his Gallifreyan nickname as well, to which Rory smiled kindly at them both.  
"Come here, Rory, and tell us how the visit went," Ten said then, reverting back to English, as he patted the space between Eleven and himself.  
"It's Leadworth, nothing really happens there," Rory reminded them as he sat down and leaned back into his Doctors' awaiting arms.  
"Well, there's the duck pond that's not really a duck pond," Eleven countered as he snuggled up against Rory's left side, his left arm wrapped around the human's waist.  
"Yes, well, I didn't see the Not-Really-A-Duck--Pond Pond today, I just stopped by my dad's."  
"So, did you...?" Ten began quietly as he leaned his head against Rory's shoulder, his spiky hair tickling the nurse's neck.  
Rory sighed in defeat and closed his eyes.  
"No, I haven't. I...I'm not ashamed of it, not at all, it's just...How do you tell your one living parent that you're in a polyamorous relationship with two male aliens who are actually two versions of the same person and that you all go on adventures through time and space? It's a lot for a human to try and process, that's all."  
He then felt two different but equally warm and comforting hands lay themselves on his singular heart, their fingers intertwining.  
"It'll be alright," said Eleven.  
"We'll get to that one day," added Ten.  
Then they told Rory what equated to "I love you" in Gallifreyan, which Rory returned wholeheartedly as he relaxed into them.  
"What book were you reading, Chinny?" Rory asked Eleven, calling the other by one of his English nicknames.  
"The Once and Future King," Eleven stated as he picked up the book from the floor, "You missed the first chapter, but I'll read it again just for you."  
Rory and Ten huddled closer then in anticipation, which made Eleven chuckle.  
Soon, the three were all asleep in front of the fireplace, curled into each other so that it was hard to tell where one began and one ended.


End file.
